dungeon_masterfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
Human Weapon Skills As a human you obtain twenty five more to the limit of all weapons, you can be better than anyone else with weapons as a human through this! Automatons As a human you can collect comets and create automatons out of those comets, a new race introduced to dungeon master. They are robots that have yet to have a unique feature, surely they however will be useful in the future. Gargoyle Unique Powers This can't be called magic, however. This most definitely is a unique power, upon eating enough emeralds and rubies you obtain the power to poison and burn people, while also having the ability to grow trees out of nowhere. Very magical indeed, it might aswell be unique magic! Defence Upgrade Gargoyles have the ability to eat diamonds, but what does that do you ask? It gives the gargoyle ten defence per diamond you eat, surely there is a limitation but they are very endurable regardless in the end. Stone Devourer As a gargoyle you live on stone, this means you don't need any meat or food, except stone. Gems work too, but mostly they are ofcourse eaten straight away due to their benefits. This includes the fact that you are immortal as a gargoyle. Disabilities Deathly Adamantium Upon eating adamantium the gullet is destroyed of a gargoyle, this means that the gargoyle technically dies and will collapse and crumble into pieces. Do not eat adamantium unless you wish to become a pile of rocks. Weapon Weakness Gargoyles are weak against maces and will most likely crumble to pieces once against a mace, mostly it's because the weapon is blunt and will break down the structure of the gargoyle. Goblin Quick Adept As a goblin you are one of the quickest units in the game, you have a lower delay on everything, this includes fishing, mining, attacking, and so on. This also makes them one of the best miners in the game due to their lower delay and extra gem rate. Gem Lucky As a goblin you have twice as much chance to get a gem from mining, that's very lucky isn't it? Regardless, this also makes goblins very useful because their lower delay, they can technically be gargoyle factory's. Dwarf Starting Defence As a dwarf you are originally physically built up, meaning that you can endure far more hits than any other race at the start. However, your ending limit is the same as others, you are only exceptional at the start. Adamantium Miner As a dwarf you are the only one able to find and mine adamantium, it is a rare material which you are able to craft special armors and weapons with. Perhaps it's even one of the strongest materials in the game, just don't give them to gargoyles unless you want them dead! Armor Professional As a dwarf you have a higher skill armor capacity, you are naturally more skilled in wearing your armor and using it to protect yourself and your party, go ahead and be a tank! Kobold Cloning As a kobold you have the ability to multiply once you surpassed level forty, upon your death two more kobolds will spawn and some have the chance to spawn with poisoned spears. This makes them useful if you wish to use them as swarming units. Dragon Type Choice As a dragon you have the choice of obtaining a type such as poison, holy and unholy. Down below will be the types and how you get those certain elements or types rather. Holy As a holy dragon you are able to heal limbs, even those who have been destroyed of anyone you target. You obtain this type by praying until you have the choice of getting holy shield at the holy altar in hell, then you level up once and you become a holy dragon. Unholy As a unholy dragon you are able to take over the minds of other targeted units, through this you can sacrifice those units and they wouldn't be a match for you! You gain unholy by sacrificing enough units at the unholy altar in hell until you gain the option of the unholy blessing, as a dragon you need to obtain this and then level to become unholy. Poison As a poison dragon you gain poisonous fangs and a poison spit which can be very useful against any units that cannot survive poison that well. You gain this by walking in the swamp until you have a one hundred percent, then you level and obtain a poison dragon! Water As a water dragon you can walk faster, you can survive diseases and you have a water spit. You gain this by fishing until you have a one hundred percent, upon gaining that you need to train until you get one extra level and you are now a water dragon. Fire As a fire dragon you gain the ability to burn units with your dragon breath and you gain scales that are fireproof. How you gain this is by walking in hell until you have one hundred percent. Once you gain that you will be able to get it automatically once you level. Desert As a desert dragon you can blind foes with your breath. To gain this you have to walk in the desert until you have one hundred percent on desert, after that you have to level up once and you gain a desert dragon. Ice As a ice dragon you have the ability to freeze people with your breath, along with the ability to not be able to be frozen. You are not affected by cold levels but you are prone to lava more than a regular dragon. To gain this, walk on snow or ice until you have one hundred percent, level up once and you have a ice dragon. Magma As a magma dragon you have the ability to spit out magma along with the ability that you are not affected by magma anymore, however do remember that dragons can fly over it! To gain this, eat demon meat until you have one hundred percent, then level and you have a magma dragon. Zombie As a zombie dragon you can infect others with your breath, it takes a while but you can take over the units you infected overtime. You are also not able to be diseased anymore as a zombie dragon. To obtain this, eat dragon meat until you have one hundred percent, then level once and you have a zombie dragon!